


Go With The Flow

by NeonSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Imrpov Team, Canon Compliant, Gen, Might be OOC, all the characters are there but the ones tagged are the most important ones, im in love with this au, most ships are background, this is just haikyuu retold but with improv teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyo knows that he doesn’t have a chance at many sports. He knows that his lack of patience and care limits his options in the arts. But in a dark auditorium only illuminated by the lights on stage, thrumming with energy and life, laughs and tears, the pure thrill of the performance, Shouyo knows what he’s going to do.</p><p>Hinata Shouyo is going to join Karasuno’s improv team. </p><p>-----------</p><p>An AU where instead of Volleyball, it's improv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I am not on an improv team, all my knowledge comes from watching the CIG's at my school. I fell in love with this au after my friend suggested it, and now I'm here.

“THE TEAM THAT WILL REPRESENT MIYAGI NATIONALS IS…” The crowd waits with bated breath, some heightening the suspense with a makeshift drum roll comprised of hands slapped against thighs. “...KARASUNO!” 

The stage erupts with cheers, and a mass of black and orange t-shirts begin swarming together, clumping and yelling in joy. In the center of it all, surrounded by ecstatic winners and gracious losers in a boy, standing at 170 cm, grinning and being showered in praise. Despite his height, his personality exploded on the stage, and he was the one that took his team to nationals. He knows this. His teams knows this.

Hinata Shouyo knows this. Shouyo knows that he doesn’t have a chance at many sports. He knows that his lack of patience and care limits his options in the arts. But in a dark auditorium only illuminated by the lights on stage, thrumming with energy and life, laughs and tears, the pure thrill of the performance, Shouyo knows what he’s going to do.

Hinata Shouyo is going to join Karasuno’s improv team. 

And he’s going to be the new little giant.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then his third year of middle school happens.

His team is small, made up of brash third years and stuttering first years, and despite their flat jokes and jarring stories, they do pretty well for a mish mash of people Shouyo recruited from all over the school. He has an especially funny moment, a joke Izumi set up - rather poorly, if Shouyo was to be honest - but Shouyo took it and ran.

But then Kitagawa Daichi shows up.

“King of the Stage!”

“Woah, that’s so cool!” Hushed voices, a duo of second years clustered around the sink, words barely louder the water rushing from the spout. But Shouyo hears, two sinks down, tremblings hands grasping the tap, and it sends another wave of disappointment and anger through his body. 

Because Kageyama Tobio _was_ good, he was better than the entirety of Shouyo’s team combined! Kageyama Tobio dominated the stage, he swept away the judges with his stellar set ups and his commanding presence. Kageyama Tobio utterly destroyed his small team, and all of Shouyo’s improv dreams with it.

Three years. Three years, just _gone_.  
Shouyo washes his face in the sink, rips off a paper towel and scrubs his face. When he pulls the towel away his face feels red and raw, his eyes puffy from crying. He sucks in a deep breath, crumples the towel and throws it into the bin effortlessly.

He’s going to _destroy_ Kageyama Tobio. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was his original plan, to dazzle the audience during his time on the Karasuno improv team. He’d make the audience howl with laughter, weep with grief, send them into uproar with every twitch and noise he’d make. He’d carry the team to nationals, and they’d all be one giant family. He’d stand on the stage with the giant trophy in hand, and grin widely at Kageyama, forced to clap and smile for the boy who wasted three years.

And then he opens the door to Karasuno’s auditorium, and sees a lone dark haired boy practicing vocal warm ups. Shouyo stares at the figure, slender yet toned. His sleeved were rolled up to his elbows, and his voice rings loud and clear through the brightly lit room. His eyes are closed, mouth agape and he looks perfectly at peace.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Shouyo shrieks, and the boy chokes on his breath, the last note echoing through the room before slowly fading away into the rafters in the ceiling. He straightens, turns, and locks eyes with Shouyo, blue boring into amber. 

Shouyo stares at the King of the Stage, and Kageyama Tobio stares back.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will vary in length, so please bear with me. If I got any facts wrong at all, please let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
